Connor
by byersconnor
Summary: Connor is a young boy, the same age as Anna, who becomes Anna's best friend when Elsa retreats into her room. These are stories about their lives together. (Not AnnaXConnor. Possibly ElsaXConnor. Maybe? Not quite sure yet)
1. The Sleepover

**This story is based on a dream I had. It is 4 years after Elsa moves out of Anna's room. The characters in it are Anna, Elsa, and an outside character Connor. Connor and Anna have become friends after Elsa leaves Anna. The setting is the castle at night, during one of the friend's sleepovers, which are often seeing as how Connor lives in the castle because his father is a servant**

"8, 9, 10!" Anna whispered "Ready or not here I come!" She knew that she shouldn't be up this late, but it wasn't as if Anna had been having an abundance of fun since Elsa had left her. Anna pushed these thoughts aside and began ravaging her room searching for her friend. After about 5 minutes of this Anna realized that she would never find Connor just searching willy nilly, he was just to good at hide and seek. She then began to methodically search every corner of her room, suppressing a pang of sadness when she passed Elsa's old favorite hiding spot, under where Elsa's bed had been. "Where are you?" She thought, looking under her own bed. Suddenly, Anna realized that the door was slightly open and a long shadow was flickering with the torches right outside the door. "H-hello?" Anna called hesitantly. No one replied. Anna began moving towards the door slowly "Connor? If that's you, this isn't funny!" Anna whispered. Then she heard what she assumed was a low growling coming from next to the door. She "eep"ed and ran back to her bed, grabbing a pillow and holding it in front of her like a shield. She cautiously approached the door, then peaked around the threshold of the door and sighed with relief when she saw her friend sitting on the floor leaning on the wall. "Thank god that growling was only Connor!" she thought as she shook Connor.

"Huh? Whaz up?" He murmured groggily.

"I think it's time to sleep" Anna said "When you start to fall asleep, that almost always means it's now time for bed"

Connor was someone who could always stay up the latest, and play the longest. He was full of energy, which was why Anna had liked him when they were children, he was always so full of energy and ready to run and jump and play, kind of like her. "Well, that and he was the only other kid in the castle" Anna thought.

"mmkay" Connor said quietly and walked into the room, waking up slightly from the cold stone under his feet. He curled up on a blanket that his mom had made him for his birthday last year.

"Are you sure you don't want one of my blankets?" Anna asked from the edge of her bed.

"Me?! Dirty up one of your precious blankets? The very thought!" Connor said, pretending to faint. Anna loved her bedding, it had been a gift from her sister the year after Elsa had retreated into her room. They had been Elsa's old sheets, and were also the last present that Elsa had sent for Anna's birthday. Sometimes Connor could hear Anna crying quietly into Elsa's sheets, when Anna thought he was asleep. Connor disliked Elsa, she had never done anything but hurt his friend to his knowledge. He had even given Elsa a nickname, The Snow Queen, a name which Anna had never approved of and yet giggled sometimes when he said it in passing to Elsa.

**Flashback, WOOOSH!**

Elsa passes Connor and Anna in the hall, who are playing tag. Connor and Anna look about 9, and Elsa is a young teenager, about 11. Connor immediately kneels when Elsa passes him. "Hello, Snow Queen" he says with a little venom in his voice, knowing that Elsa has never responded to him or Anna. Anna giggles a bit, but Elsa gets a strange look on her face that Connor has never seen on her before. Like sadness and anger mixed into one. She mumbles a greeting to Anna, and Anna looking surprised says "Hi Elsa, how are you doing today? You look great, very slim. Not that you normally look fat or anything, just that you look slimmer than me of course. You always were the…" But Elsa has already walked past fitter one" Anna finishes sadly. "Aww come on, don't mind the Snow Queen" Connor says, nudging Anna "Let's go play some more!" Anna glances at her sisters departing back, and then agrees and the two runoff to play some more"

**Normal time WOOOSH**

Anna hadn't told him about how the two had used to be best friends. But there was a small part of him that wanted to get to know her. Connor had never spoken to Elsa, and although he would never admit this to anyone else, she was the most beautiful girl Connor had ever seen, and he was crushing a little bit.

"Oh, well…" Anna trailed off, then committed "If you want one, I would be happy to share. That's what friends are for right?"

"Ok, I'll take one" Connor relented.

Anna gasped, Connor had always been the kind of person who would deny an offer like that, he always seemed to be trying to think of the kindest thing he could do. Well, except for when it came to Elsa. Connor had never seemed to like Elsa. Anna had no idea why, Elsa was just a little distant but still a great sister. _Is she? She's never around to play with you._ The resentful side of her said. On the other hand, maybe Connor had never gotten to know Elsa, so there was nothing for Connor to like.

"oh, Ok" Anna said, tears forming in the corner of her eyes, now those sheets would smell less like Elsa, Anna liked to pretend that she could still smell her beloved sister on the sheets.

"I'm just kidding, you can keep your sheets. My blanket is fine" Connor said, smiling. Anna was flooded with relief, but tried to hide how happy she was. "Ok, if you're sure" Anna said casually, but Connor could see the relief in her eyes. He had trained himself to be able to read emotions on faces since he was 5 so he would know when to push his luck, when to quit, when to be loud and when someone needed a smiling face, also because he liked the challenge. The greatest challenge, and his personal goal was to find an emotion on The Snow Queen also know as Elsa's face. He still hadn't succeeded. By now he could read people's emotions like a book. But he didn't mention her relief, just rolled over and fell asleep with a quick "G'night"

"No! Elsa, please come back!" Anna said loudly in her sleep. Connor rolled over and propped himself up on his elbow, awakened by Anna's voice but missing the first words Anna had spoken. "Whuzup?" He said sleeply. "No! Elsa please don't leave again!" Anna said, rolling over in her bed and tears sliding down her face. "Ah crap! She's having another nightmare!" Connor thought. Anna would sometimes have nightmares that nothing would wake her up from. There was only one thing that could help her when she was having one of these nightmares.

Connor had found a solution when he was having a sleepover a few days ago. Anna had begun to have another nightmare, and Connor was frustrated that he couldn't do anything to help his friend. He had stepped away from Anna to think, and remembered a tune his mother used to hum to him when he was younger and had a few nightmares. He had smiled at the memory of his younger self, drifting in and out of consciousness to his mother's voice, which was seemingly the only constant thing in his chaotic life. He had only needed to hum a few notes, and Anna had rolled over and sighed happily, falling into a deep sleep.

Connor was shaken out of his day (night?) dreaming by Anna's moaning. He gathered his thoughts, and began to hum. Anna immediately calmed. She was still murmuring Elsa's name, but quieter and she had stopped crying. Connor smiled and thought for a moment, then began to sing a song, singing what he thought a mother would sing, and making up the lyrics as he went

_Sleep well little darling, sleep well through the night_

_The clouds in your mind, that are giving you a fright_

_They will soon be gone away, banished with the suns first rays_

_And I will be here, and we'll go and play_

"_Wow, weak ending_" Connor thought with a smile. But Anna had stopped crying completely and was smiling. _Well, time for bed!_ He was heading back to his warm sheets, when he saw a tall shadow of a standing figure by the door. Connor started to head to the door when Anna's voice startled him. _Apparently she was awake_ Connor thought with a blush _hopefully she didn't hear my singing_.

"Nice song, you should sing more" Anna said.

_Damn it!_ "You know I dislike singing alone"

"She used to sing me to sleep, you know"

"Who?" Connor said. The only people who he could think would have who would sung to Anna were her mother or her father, and Anna had said She. _What's up with that?_

"My sister"

_Whaaaa? _Connor thought "The Snow Queen?" he said, just to confirm.

"Yes, she was my best friend and my sister. Every time I would have a nightmare she would come over to my bed and sing something like that." Anna said, tears beginning to form in her eyes as they always did when she thought of her lost friendship.

"Aww no, please don't cry!" Connor said, hugging Anna as she sat up in her bed. "Look, however mean the Snow Queen might be, she's still your family. She _must _have a good reason for locking herself away, although nothing is worth the pain she must cause you"

Anna leaned into Connor's chest. He was slightly taller than her, and was muscular from moving wood all day. He had once told her he always worked out and stayed so fit because he hoped to become Elsa's personal guard one day when the two were playing truth or dare. "But not because I like her or anything!" he had protested when Anna had begun to giggle. "It's just a prestigious position in the military!"

"It's ok, you just remind me of her sometimes. You'd be a good big brother" Anna said, her voice muffled by Connors night shirt and the tears streaming down her face.

Connor blushed, that was the nicest thing anyone had ever said to him. "Wow, thanks." He said.

Connor held Anna in her bed for about an hour, comforting her until she cried herself to sleep. During this time, out of the corner of his eye he could still see the shadow standing outside the door, and eventuality it seemed to shorten and shake, and Connor would remember that he seemed to hear crying but he never confirmed it. When Anna fell asleep Connor tucked her blanket over her small body, and remembering the big brother comment smiled. _So this is what a big sibling does. I guess it would be nice to have a younger sister like Anna. _He then walked over to the door and peaked out, looking for the source of the shadow. As his head passed the door, he heard a gasp and footsteps running away. Connor got a fair glimpse of the figure, and was surprised to see Elsa running away. "wait!" Connor yelled in his best "military voice" as he liked to call it. Elsa, to his surprise, stopped and turned around. He was even more surprised to see tears on her face.

"Would.. would you like to talk?" Connor said hesitantly. "It must not be fun, being alone all the time."

Elsa looked at him with a indescribable sadness on her face, then said "just.. Take care of her. Please" and she began to walk off.

Connor looked at the snow queens retreating back, Shocked at this amazing display of human emotion from the girl he had never seen even smile. "o-ok. I promise" he called to her retreating back, and was even more surprised when the snow queen spun around and sprinted back to him. "Woah,i don't know what i did..." He started before Elsa reached him and gave him a hug, tears staining his night shirt for the second time that night.

"thank you." Elsa murmured into his ear, then spun around and sprinted to her room, just down the hall.

Connor walked back to his bed, his head spinning. as he thought about the night he realized 3 things.

1. He was going to keep his promise to the snow queen, and try to be a big brother to Anna

2. the snow queen was capable of feeling, and as he had said to Anna she must have a reason for leaving Anna alone. He is going to be a little nicer to Elsa from now on, besides she was now his adopted sister.

3. He had no idea why. Nothing like this had ever happened before. But when Elsa hugged him, he felt like nothing was wrong with the world, and everything was ok.

_All well, maybe I'll try and get her to talk to me a little sometime. My extended family is a weird one _He thought with a smile _but i think I'll love them anyway. _And with that thought warming his heart, Connor dozed off to prepare for another day of playing with his new sister

**Well, that's my new story. I definitely extended on my dream, but the base dream was the sleepover and the meeting with Elsa. Everything else was frosting on the cake. Good? Bad? Let me just say i love support, its what keeps me writing. But I'd just like to welcome haters, any hate will just be taken to heart as suggestions. Thanks! Connor**


	2. The Snow Queens Birthday Part 1

**Hello! I returned to Connor in case you hadn't noticed! :D**

**I really enjoyed writing Connor, and I hoped that he would be well received. Unfortunately he was lost in the wave of fanfictions that came out as Frozen came out (I'm totally fine with that, some amazing stuff out thereJ) When you read this I'd appreciate comments on Connor. If you like him or hate him, ways to make him better, EVERYTHING! Thanks!**

**Finally, I thank SilverfangXVincent for all her help. She has helped edit, given me ideas, and sent me a freaking 5 paragraph essay on how I could improve this story. THANK YOU SILVER! I owe most of this story to her, so If you please, send her a PM saying Connor thanks her for everthing she's done.**

**ENJOY THE STORYYYYYYY**

"Oh man oh man oh man!" Anna said, turning from where she was sitting in the library with her friend Connor.

"What?!" Connor said exasperatedly, looking up from his book. Connor loved to read, and any interruption was considered an extreme offence. But Anna had a look on her face that told him that something serious was up. "You ok?"

"Nonononono!" Anna said, not seeming to hear him "Something is definitely wrong!"

_Oh crap_ Connor thought "What?! What is it?!"

"Elsa's birthday is tomorrow!" Anna said, and Connor rolled his eyes and looked back at his book.

"You remember she hasn't celebrated her birthday since she was like, 8, right? I don't even think she has talked to us in that time!" Connor said with a small pang of guilt, Elsa had talked to him, on the day he had decided make the royal family, specifically Anna, his adopted family, 3 years ago. Connor remembered the events since then vividly, as they had been some of the best of his life.

They had been 10, now they were both 13, and Elsa was 16. In that time Connor had become a brother to Anna in all but blood and spent so much time with Anna (which was easy because they both lived in the castle. Connor's dad was a servant.) that he was like a son to Anna's parents. They had gotten in trouble together, and while Connor was the cause of most of it the royal staff and Anna's parents hadn't ever gotten to mad at them. Everyone was just glad that Anna had a playmate to hang out with. Surprisingly, that number included Elsa. Now that Anna had a friend to play with, she spent much less time knocking at Elsa's door, mainly due to Connor's complaints that she never answered. However, Anna still hadn't given up and came to Elsa's door at least once a week to just talk.

Connor mostly tagged along, but only to support Anna. He hadn't forgotten his promise to Elsa to take care of Anna he had made the night he adopted the royal family, but he felt he was supporting her because he loved Anna as a sister, not due to a promise to someone who had stopped caring about Anna years ago.

Elsa would never admit it, but she was also a little jealous of Connor's friendship with her sister. Elsa had been Anna's friend and she had raised her sister pretty damn well. Now however, Connor was Anna's best friend. She kept this emotion carefully under wraps though, and never talked to Connor to avoid showing her emotion. She had, however, kept tabs on him and Anna through questions to the staff. Elsa may have stopped looking out personally for her little sister, but if Connor did anything to hurt Anna, Elsa would scare the young teen out of the castle forever.

Anna's voice snapped him out of his daydreaming. "Well, she might come out since it's kinda her 16th birthday! One of the biggest and specialist birthdays ya get!"

Connor smiled at Anna's enthusiasm. He absolutely loved how energetic she was, and could never resist helping her on one of her adventures for long. "Ok, fine. So what are we gonna do her the snow queen's birthday?

"I really wish you would stop calling her that" Anna said "It's disrespectful!"

"Sorry" Connor said, not wanting to get into an argument with his friend. "But…"

"No buts! Only obedience" Anna said with a smile "I am the princess after all"

Connor rolled his eyes. "Yes your royal highness!" He attempted to say with culture and diction, but failed to contain the laugh bubbling up inside him. "Ok, ok." He said once he calmed down. "So what're we gonna do?"

Anna thought about it for a moment, her expression slowly growing into excitement. "You like to cook right?" she said loudly

"Keep it down!" Connor said, and Anna giggled. Connor would never admit it to anyone but his friends, but he loved to cook. Every time he was asked, he would just comment that it wasn't very manly despite Anna's repeated attempts to convince him it was fine. "Yeah, I do as you very well know!"

"Good" Anna said with a satisfied air. "Then you bake Elsa a cake!" Connor grinned at the thought of sneaking into the kitchen and baking a cake without anyone knowing.

"All right, sounds like fun. And what will you be doing?" He said

"I'm going to sketch a design for the frosting, then I'll make her a card" Her expression grew a little more sorrowful "I wish I could give her something bigger, but I don't know how I would get it inside."

"Hey, a card is cool!" Connor said encouragingly. "Besides, if she didn't want to miss out on a present from you, she shouldn't lock herself up! I'm sure she has a good reason to lock herself up, anyway" Personally Connor didn't think any reason was good enough to lock yourself away from a sister like Anna for any amount of time, but he didn't mention it because last time he had said something like that Anna hadn't talked to him for a few days.

"Ok, cool! Hop to it!" Anna said excitedly.

Connor slipped into a downstairs kitchen, 4 floors below the main kitchen. It was rarely used except in large events, but it was kept stocked in case of emergency. _And no one will notice if I borrow, well steal, _he corrected himself, _a bit. Even if it is for the snow queen_ he thought, flicking his eyebrows up in a sign of exasperation. Connor baked a double layer cake, one layer of spongy vanilla cake, and one layer of rich chocolaty cake. The vanilla cake had pockets of cream hidden inside, which Connor had sweetened with sugar, while the chocolate half had pockets of cream that he had mixed with coco powder. He called it, simply chocolate cream. When it was done baking, about an hour later, he made a paste with flower and water and lathered it over the top of the cake, making a white cover over the cake. He admired his creation when it was done, looking at the 6 inches of goodness. _I done good. _He thought with a grin

Meanwhile, Anna was making a sketch for the top of the cake. She had specifically asked Connor to make a white top for the cake, and when he had protested about how hard it would be she had just looked at him with large sorrowful eyes until Connor caved in. Even though he knew it was fake thanks to his self-training to read faces, he just smiled and walked off muttering to himself about "how he was going to make a cake that had a white top?" Anna then sat down and thought. She had no idea what Elsa liked, but remembered that Elsa had some connection with a snowman. Every time she went to Elsa's door her opening line was "Would you like to build a snowman?" It was pure force of habit by now, and Anna had no idea where it had begun. Anna thought about and sketched a rough snowman onto her paper, then crumpled it up and threw it into the fire that had been burning since sundown, about an hour before Anna had remembered Elsa's birthday. She had then made the connection from Snowman to snow, and drew a large snowflake in the center of the paper, using a picture from a book._ Well, I never was a great artist _she thought as she looked at the clumsily drawn snowflake. None of the lines were straight and the picture overall looked a little silly and childish, but then again _Elsa was always the artistic one._ She thought with a smile. Elsa had pretty much always been the 'whatever' one, artistic, graceful, professional, everything except for things relating to other humans such as dancing or casual talking. Anna had learned to be happy for her sister's greatness and her own shortcomings throughout her years though. _Anyway _she thought as she pulled out another paper. She then spent the next half hour designing a card with colored pencils.

As she stood from her prone position on the floor where she had been drawing next to the fire and held her creation up to the firelight, Connor walked in. He was a mess, with batter and coco powder all over his arms, a strange white substance crusting on his shirt, and a huge smile on his face. "I think I may have made the best cake in all of creation!" he said excitedly

"Cool! But did you make it with a white top, according to my specifications?"

"Of course! Even though it was pretty hard to figure out how" Connor said then, "Why put so much effort into something Elsa will probably never eat?"

"Because the fact that she could is enough to make the effort worth it. Look, I like to think of you as my brother, Connor. So whenever I support you in something I know is a dumb idea, I do it because your family and deserve whatever support you can get from other family. Elsa is exactly the same. As your 'sister', she deserves support from you whenever you can give it. Besides" she said with a slight smile "it sounded delicious when you were **MUTTERING **about it!"

"So to summarize, Elsa deserves my support because she's 'family' even…" Connor stopped himself, getting into a fight wouldn't solve anything. He sighed and retried, "So to summarize, Elsa deserves my support because she's 'family', I mutter too much, and I'm a good cook?" he said with a grin.

"Exactly!" Anna said. "Now let's go decorate that cake!"

The 2 teens spent the next half hour making a batter, Connor making sure to create too much of the sweet mixture because he knew that Anna could never resist throwing more of it than she put on cakes. His hunch was rewarded as he was making the first point on the snowflake, hunched over the cake with extreme concentration on his face. He felt a splatter on the back of his neck, and reached over to feel a glop of frosting on his neck. "Anna!" he grumbled and went back to work, the quickly whirled around and launched a spoonful of frosting at Anna. "Ok, ok. We're done, I need to use this frosting for your sisters cake, not your **childish** antics." Connor put emphasis on the word childish, as he knew Anna hated being called that.

"I'm not childish! I'm a perfectly matured teenager" Anna said indignantly. Connor rolled his eyes and held up the finger that held the glob of frosting that had been recently been launched at his neck. "Mmmkay Anna, whatever you say" and he turned back to the cake.

The night continued, and by the time the cake was done the moon was high in the sky, and Connor and Anna had needed to talk off many guards who were curious about what the 2 children were doing up so late. Many of them had just walked out the door with a smile, and word must have gotten around that the 2 were making a cake because the visits decreased. The few guards who still came along seemed to just want to check up on the princess, and to see if they could help in any way. Anna, however, waved them out saying "This is a special cake, for family only!" Finally, it was done. The cake stood 6 inches high, black on the bottom from the chocolate, and a yellowish white from the vanilla on top. On the very top of the cake sat a layer of pure white crust, with a passable snowflake on the top. "Hell, no one can ever call us artists" Connor said with a grin.

"Oh, do shut up!" Anna giggled "It's beautiful."

Connor shrugged. It was a pretty cake, the design having taken him at least an hour and a half of careful movement of his arms and hands. Anna hadn't helped much, just stood around talking about anything that took her fancy. Connor was a very quiet boy, but energetic and loud when the occasion arose. He enjoyed listening to Anna though. Her loudness and constant talking countered his quietness. _Kinda like the perfect balance of a sword, or a perfectly mixed batter. _The pair carefully lifted the cake. "Careful! Watch the counter! Look out for that wall" these phrases and more were said multiple times by each teenager on their way to the freezer that was embedded in the wall of the kitchen. The freezer was actually a side room that had been filled with ice brought from lakes around Arondell by the Ice Haulers. In the freezer, the cake would rest at a perfect temperature until it was ready for consumption.

"Well, I guess it's goodnight" Anna said to Connor. Anna had her own room in the castle, while Connor lived in the servant's quarters with the other servants. Well, he slept in there. Mostly he spent his time between goofing off with Anna, and training for his dream. Connor wanted to eventually become the Queen's personal guard. He had researched everything that he could, and was already training every day.

When Connor was 18, he would be eligible to sign up for the royal army. Then, when he was 20 he could sign up for the special military training, which included royal guards. Then, after 1 full year of the harshest training in the harshest part of Arondell Connor would become able to apply for queen's guard. This included top secret training that washed out 98% of soldiers. Only about 1 in 100 tried for special military training, and of those, about 1 in 10 made it. Of those 1 in 10, tried for the Queen's Guard training. And of those 1 in about 10 who had tried out for Queen's Guard training, only 17 had come out as the best soldiers ever created. Connor idolized those 17, he had a strict training regimen and had already been training with a sword and crossbow since he was 7, technically breaking the rules but all the military men (and women, Arondell was a little more lax about women in power, like the Queen and Princess) liked Connor. He reminded them of themselves when they were that age, although none of them had wanted to be the Queen's guard. Anna thought it was too dangerous, and she despaired at losing another friend for 2 years. However, like she had said earlier. Connor was semi-family, and family is always supported.

"Nope!" Connor said with a grin, and Anna tilted her head in surprise

"Why not?"

"We're going to have a party right? Well you know where we should have it?" He said with glee, "The inner edge of the forest!"

Anna gasped, fear crossing her face. Connor immediately noticed and tried to put her fears to rest. "Don't worry, I'll protect you! Remember, I've been training with a sword and crossbow for years now, and there aren't going to be too many wolves this close to the castle! Besides, Silverfang will be there to, and she's the best fighter I've ever seen. Well" he added with a grin "besides me"

**Flashback!**

Silverfang was a friend of Connor's. They went back all the way to when Connor was 10. He had been walking through the forest, wanting to practice some swordsmanship alone. He half hoped to find a few wolves to fight, because he had been told that he had a lot of natural talent. However, he still needed a lot of practice and he wasn't quite used to the weight of a sword yet. So he contented himself with slashing at trees and bushes. He had been having a great time, pretending he was fighting an entire army, at least, until he began to see eyes in the bushes. Connor had never seen a wolf before, and was amazed at how sleek and beautiful it was. Or it was beautiful, until it began to growl at him. But not at him it seemed, but at the pack of wolves behind him. All in all there seemed to be about 7 wolves in the pack. They were muscular, but their ribs were showing and they appeared to be starving. _Oh. Shit._ he thought, _starving wolves won't run away if I kill some of them._ But it was winter, and food must be scarce for these creatures. Connor wasn't afraid though. At the time he had thought himself invincible and that his swordsmanship would protect him from all dangers. "Ok then, bring it!" he said cockily. The wolves were unsure of his abilities though, and the leader sent 2 of the weakest members of the pack. One of the wolves had a limp, and the other appeared to be sick. Connor quickly dispatched of this pair of wolves and laughed. "Come on! Give me a challenge" he said, then yelped as the rest of the wolves lunged at him. He sidestepped and swung at one, severing its jugular, and began fighting the other 4. Connor's heart raced and he laughed as he fought the wolves. He **LOVED** this, the rush of battle, the joy in defeating a particularly difficult foe, the happiness of protecting others who might be harmed by these wolves. Then he stopped laughing and looked down. One of the wolves had gotten a deep gash down his ribs with a long claw. Connor felt the beginnings of panic. He must have taken down 3 more wolves when he felt teeth meet in his leg, and a ripping feeling came from his leg as the wolf jerked its head to the side, tearing through skin, muscle, and most importantly, veins. He fell, and scooted backwards until he hit a tree. "Damn it!" He said, and he looked over at his opponents. He raised his sword, hoping to bait the last 2 wolves into coming close enough for a kill. But wolves were smart, and these 2 were no exception. They hung back, obviously waiting for him to die to fill their stomachs.

This only gave Connor time to remember and regret.

"Stop rushing Connor! Everything will happen in its own time" These words had been said by his sword instructor as Connor had fallen over a rack of swords, a pile of crossbows, and had been hit multiple times by sparring partners in his rush to get to his personally made training sword. It had been made by the royal blacksmith who was the best around. It had dull, boxy edges that could be sharpened for battle when Connor was old enough, and had a metal handle with beautiful and familiar designs, with a large diamond in the center. It had been a Christmas gift from the best person in Connor's life. _Anna! _He thought, tears suddenly springing to his eyes. He would never see his beloved sister again. He cried more and more forcefully with each pleasant memory that passed through his mind. Reading in the library with Anna nagging him to go play, attempting to teach Anna how to cook, dining with the King, Queen, Anna and Elsa, actually seeing Elsa for the first time (he had thought Anna had made up Elsa when they had first met, they were 6), going on Elsa hunts with Anna. The wolves seemed to have solved their dispute, Connor could see them approaching through his tears although the edges of his vision were beginning to go dark. He weakly raised his sword and another wave of misery passed through him as he remembered Anna attempting to learn how to swordplay, lifting her heavy sword in much of the same manner as Connor just had. _God damn it, I never even got to say goodbye_. In fact, his last words to his 'sister' had been a promise to return safely by sundown. He looked up at the darkening sky hopefully, and then was surprised to see the sun still setting high enough to bath the world in a bright light. What Connor couldn't know, was that the bite out of his leg had severed a few minor blood veins and that he was rapidly approaching unconsciousness. He saw a wolf lunge at him from the left, and summoned the last of his strength to move the sword to the left, impaling it on the sword. He wasn't strong enough to pull the sword out of the wolf though, and it was wrenched from his hand. Another wolf stalked up to him, and he was surprised to see a flash of what on any human he would have called respect in its eyes. _Hmm, there's something to tell Elsa. She'll love the new information _Connor thought, trying to forget for a moment that this was probably his end. The wolf suddenly lunged at him, going for his throat, and everything went black.

**So yeah. I actually have the entire story written out, but I kinda let Silverfangs story get away from me, and now I love every part of her story, so I'm going to split things into 2 parts.**

**Thanks again Silverfang. I really owe you big time. Again, please PM her thanks from me! It'd be cool if I got no reviews, but Silverfang told me she had gotten tons and tons of PM's. Lets do that! Instead of reviewing, PM Silverfang** (If you'd also like to, please review also. But I mainly want Silver to get her due thanks!) Just copy paste this into your address bar after the name of the website. (For some reason it wont let me type in the name of the site. /u/2189690/SilverfangXVincent

**See you when I edit Part 2 of this story!**

**Sincerely, Connor**


	3. Recovery, The Snow Queens Birthday Pt 2

**Oh my god, I procrastinated WAYYYY to much writing this. I enjoy it, but I have a short attention sp- SHINY OBJECT!**

**Anyway, I finally got this done so YESSSS. Again, 80% of credit goes to SilverfangXVincent. She's honestly my inspiration to continue writing, and she goes over my stories, transforming their awesomeness level to OVER 9,000!**

**Enjoy the story Biscuits**

"Connor!" Connor was suddenly aware of Anna looking at him with concern on her face. "Connor!" she repeated "Are you ok?"

Connor frowned, angry at himself for causing Anna's fear. "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, flashback!"

Anna rolled her eyes. "You've gotta start listening! Even if you're thinking about something else! You do it so much these days, and it worries me." she said angrily. She sighed, and then continued. Anna had never been able to keep a hold of anger for longer than a few seconds, and if she did you could be certain that you had royally fucked up. "Anyway," she said, excitement gleaming in her eyes "I'll go to a party in the woods. I've decided that you and Silverfang can be enough protection from anything that show its face"

Connor frowned, remembering his misery at the thought of never seeing Anna again from so long ago.

Anna "eep"ed as Connor quickly closed the distance between them and gave his friend and sister a hug. "I care about you, you know that right?" Connor said with tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

Anna was smothered by the larger boy, but she could always somehow sense when someone needed some comforting. "_What's with the sudden hug time?" _She thought as she wiggled around until she could put her arms around the larger boy's waist, and then murmured "Yeah, of course" comfortingly into his ear.

They hugged for a few more seconds, and then Connor released the small girl and looked gratefully at her. "Thanks." He said simply. Anna smiled in an amused way. "Not very manly, huh?" she said, and Connor blushed.

"Yeah, I'd appreciate it if that was kept between us" he said, grinning ear to ear embarrassedly.

"No problamo." Anna said "Now, why aren't you going to bed?"

"Oh! Right! Well, if we're having a party I thought I might invite Luke. Also, Silverfang won't know where to go if I don't go find her!" He said

Luke was a childhood friend of Connor's. Their friendship was nothing extraordinary; sometimes Connor would just wander out of the castle and to Luke's house. When they were children, Connor was the one who protected Luke from bullies when he was walking around because Luke was strange. Luke had no desire to practice fighting; he hated work, and never wrestled. All he seemed to want to do was read and learn as much as he could. Connor was the only one who knew this, but Luke wanted to become a royal scribe. "Recording the most important events in history as they happen!" Luke had once remarked to Connor on a walk through the edge of the forest, "Now there's a job for me." Luke was tall, gangly, and had almost no muscle mass. However, when the Social Outcasts went on an adventure that went wrong, Luke was normally the one to think up a plan to get them out of it.

"The Social Outcasts" were a group of children, well teens now, that hung out and had adventures (which were usually just "Go here and do this" but occasionally had resulted in some treasure for the families to split). The group consisted of a wide variety of individuals. The first member of the group was a Russian boy named Collin. Collin was a teenager who while bored more often than not was absolutely fearless. He had led the outcasts on many adventures, most of which were successful. For a while the group thought that Collin would not stay for long due to his family constantly moving from town to town. After spending more time in Arendelle Collin's family enjoyed the town so much to stay. Connor now visited him in his home near the center of town.

Next was Garrett, a marooned pirate's son. Garrett's father had come to Arendelle in order to run from his pirate life a few years ago in hopes for a new life. Eventually Garrett's father had successfully integrated himself into the town. When Garret was old enough his father started to teach him in the ways of fighting and even allowed him to practice with his own cutlass. His son Garrett was also fearless but not as much as Collin. He was smaller then most, but extremely muscular and could gut an enemy in what seemed like mere seconds. To top it all of Garrett was fiercely loyal and had been known to never abandon a friend.

Besides that there were just a bunch of random kids who lived in in the village. There was Andrew who was quiet and scrawny with blond hair. He was loyal to his friends but not the best person to have in a fight. Then there was David, who had brown hair and a pretty average build. Like Andrew David was loyal to the Outcasts but not amazing in a fight. Finally there was Will, who had a special love for snow. He spent most of his time in the mountains and had muscle to spare, but Will was also a bit overweight as of discovering a new love of pastries. Usually when the group were to go on any adventure involving the mountain, Will would take the lead.

Many people thought they were insane since they seemed to have no problems breaking the social rules that everyone else abided by. They ran around, yelled, fought each other, and generally disturbed the peace. The group had gone on many adventures together and enjoyed every minute of them. Luke and Connor though had been co-founders of the group and were declaired the first socially awkward pair that teamed up to find friends.

"Are you sure you'll be ok?" Anna said, shaking Connor out of his thoughts for the second time that night "Remember the last time you went out alone?" The incident Anna was talking about had been about a week ago, and had almost ended with Connor setting the castle into emergency lockdown.

"Are you ever going to let that go?" he said "I said I was sorry!"

"You came back screaming about how the trolls were invading" Anna said skeptically.

"I didn't think anyone would believe that those guys would invade anything! Their so nice and fun I assumed everyone would know it was a joke, and that some of us might be more mature than to hide under their bed." Connor retaliated with a grin. Anna's first response to the word 'invasion' had been to run screaming to her room where she dragged a blanket under her bed and hid there until Connor himself came and told her it had been alright.

"Ok! You know what! That…" Anna started, but Connor cut her off.

"Ok, I'm done arguing with you. It's like past midnight!" He said with a yawn. "You hop along to bed and I'll go invite the others, and then go to sleep myself"

Anna sighed, but couldn't contain her own exhaustion. "Fine" she said, and looked towards her own room, "but promise to be careful?"

"Anna, I'm just going to Silver's house and the village to tell Luke. I'm not even going that far into the forest." Connor smiled

Anna didn't return the smile. "Connor, I'm serious. You've scared me enough times that I want to hear it."

"All right, you win. I **promise**" he said, exaggerating the word.

"Connor! I'm serious! Please?" Anna said, and Connor finally repented. "Ok, ok. I promise on my honor. I will return from the path to the village safely." He said

Anna seemed to find this acceptable. "Good." She said sweetly and kissed him on the cheek, then ran off to her room.

Connor grinned and turned around, heading for the main gates of the castle.

Connor approached the forest, looking for the telltale leaves over a cave entrance that marked Silverfangs house. As he noticed the entrance, he smiled to see deer pelts drying on a wooden frame that she had set up. When Anna had heard that this was how Silver made her own clothing, she had offered half of her wardrobe to Silver, which had only set the older girl laughing. Silverfang enjoyed living on the edges of society, making her own clothing (although she had gone to the town to get good clothing for occasions when Connor would invite her to the castle), getting her own food, and fighting her own battles. _And sometimes mine_ Connor thought with a grin.

**Back to the flashback!**

When Connor had awoken from passing out, he was in a strange cave. It was completely undecorated and empty except for some wolf skin clothes and a fire in the middle of the cave. He rolled over on the bed he was on, and realized it was made of animal skins. He only had a half second to observe this though, because suddenly his leg felt like it was on fire. He looked down and groaned when he saw the damage to it. 2 long and deep gashes were ripped through the muscles, and Connor thought he could see a little bone. A tall girl with black hair that reached down a little below her shoulders looked over from her position next to the fire. She looked to be about 2 or 3 years older than Connor, and had a strong build, very muscular. And yet there was also something definitely feminine about her. Connor's first thought was that she was a wild girl, maybe lost from one of the tribes that lived in the mountains or from another village. Connor grits his teeth and attempted to ignore the pain and used a clear concise voice, in case she didn't speak common. "I'm. Connor" he said gesturing to himself "You. Have. Food?"

The girl gave him an odd look. _I hope she knows what I mean, and that she doesn't attack me. I don't think I could fight off a fly right now. _Connor was sore all over, and his leg hurt worse than when he had broken it falling off a second floor balcony playing with Anna. The girl was still apologizing for it today, but every time Connor just reminded her how hilarious it was. She had never quite forgiven herself though, and continued to apologize.

"What the hell are you talking about?" The girl said, and Connor blushed fiercely.

"Oh. I-I just thought you might be…"

"What, dumb?" She said with a grin on her face. "Just because I don't live in a fancy house doesn't mean I'm not civilized." The girl picked up some meat that had been slowly roasting over the fire, Connor saw, in a self made pan made of a flat rock. "Want some?" she said, moving the meat towards him.

Connor thought about it. _I doubt she is going to kill me, or poison my food. Why would she help me just to kill me? _"If you don't mind" he said. He knelt, trying to stand up, then yelled in pain as his leg seemed to explode in pain "ow ow ow ow ow. DAMNIT!" he screamed.

The girl just giggled. "What in hell were you expecting? Your leg doesn't heal from a wolf rip in a day you know!"

Connor scowled and the girl's expression softened, although the amused smile remained. She got up and handed Connor the meat. Connor pulled himself into a sitting position, ignoring the shots of lightning from his leg, and took a bite. _Oh wow! This is as good as anything from the royal kitchen! _"So, whats your name?" Connor said in between bites, trying to resist the urge to cram the entire hunk of meat into his mouth.

"First, I want you to know what you have done." She said, and suddenly her face darkened with deadly seriousness.

_Oh crap, what did I do?_ Connor thought. He might have offended any number of traditions this girl had, and he couldn't even handle standing up right now, much less even lift a hand to stop an attacker.

"Living in the forest for so long teaches you things. One of those things in that EVERYTHING IS CONNECTED. Those wolves that your foolishness made me kill will upset the balance of the forest for months to come!"

Connor rolled his eyes, and before he could stop himself blurted out "What, killing a few wolves is going to upset the entire forest? As if." He winced, _You. Fucking. Idiot _he thought, and internally grinned as he remembered an argument he had had with Anna.

She had told him in no uncertain terms, that if he would think about what he said every once in a while he would be a much better person. He had replied with something along the lines of if Anna could take a joke she wouldn't such a killjoy. The pair had stormed away from each other, but hadn't been able to stay away for long. Connor had been the one to rekindle the friendship, the next day. It had freshly snowed 2 feet, and Connor had knocked on her door. When Anna had opened it, she came face to face with a melting snowman carrying a sign that said "I'm sorry". Connor had then humbled himself as best he could by kneeling in front of the princess and addressing her as "her highness". Connor had spent minutes expressing how sorry he was, all of Anna's qualities, all of his own flaws, and begging her forgiveness. He then remained like that until, to his surprise, Anna had knelt down next to him and given him a hug. The princess had made up with Connor, and the argument had been quickly forgotten in the midst of another game of "hunt the Elsa"

Silverfangs eyes flashed with anger, but before she got a word out, Connor said "I'm so sorry. My studies have shown me what happens when an ecosystem is unbalanced. I'm just the biggest idiot in the world, who never thinks about what I say before I say it."

The girl looked at him venomously as he said this, and then softened as he finished his apology. She sighed, then said "Well, everyone makes mistakes sometimes but you would do well to remember that you're alive at my mercy killing of those wolves. I truly value a human life more than wolves' lives, but you would do well to remember that humans rely on the forest for much."

Connor blushed and apologized again, and then eager to learn more about this girl he asked "So what's your name?"

"Well, my parents named me something when I was a kid. But I prefer to keep that name quiet."

At this, Connor began to wonder if she was a criminal or pirate. The girl must have been as much of a master at reading faces as he was though, because she shook her head rapidly, making her hair swish back and forth. "Oh Nah. I'm not a criminal. Don't deny it; I can see it in your face. You think I am!" she rolled her eyes, as if Connor had already accused her of something.

"I had no intentions of hiding anything. Right now I kinda need you to trust me, and lying to you isn't going to make that happen huh?" Connor said with a resigned grin.

"Good. If you want to know, my village was raided and burned by a rival village. My people are all dead" She said, and got really quiet, her eyes gazing into the fire as if she could see her burning village in the jumping flames.

"Oh wow!" Connor said in surprise. "That's so sad. I'm sorry!" He thought about what life would be like if the castle, his **home**, was burned down. He then imagined how he would feel if Anna and the Queen and King were killed. _And Elsa!_ said the small Anna voice in his head. _Yeah, I guess it would be sad if Elsa died. _He thought, _even if she's nothing but reclusive and annoying_. He pushed down the part of him that died at the thought of Elsa dying (even he didn't understand why) and looked at the girl with newfound respect, and remembered a saying of respect he remembered from one of his books. "Atra esterni ono thelduin, Mor'ranr lifa unin hjarta onr, Un du evarinya ono varda" The English translation was "May good fortune rule over you, peace live in your heart, and the stars watch over you."

The girl gave him a strange look when he said these words. "Was that another language or something?" She commented when Connor had finished.

"Yeah, it's a sign of respect and a wish for good luck, ok?" Connor said, rolling his eyes. In the castle he used that term quite often. It came from a book he had read once and eventually everyone learned what it was and accepted it.

"Your weird, you know that?" the girl said.

Connor rolled his eyes again, but smiled and remembered why his friends in the social outcasts were called "the social outcasts" "Yeah, I know. I'm actually a part of a group called the social outcasts back home, and you have to be so weird no one else will be friends with you before you even want to imagine joining up with us." He smiled "Their cool though. Some of them aren't so great in a fight, but not one among them is a coward and they're the most loyal friends you can hope for."

Silverfang looked at him with a thoughtful expression. "They don't seem as socially outcast as you think."

Connor laughed, "That's because you don't know us. You know the rules that govern everyday life? Like don't run in public areas, no shouting, only fight (play or otherwise) in private areas? Nope, doesn't affect us. We run and yell and play and fight all over the village and let me tell you, we've gotten in trouble for it more than once! Mostly people just ignore us, and that's how we like it. We're the social outcasts!" Connor's face fell. "Damn I miss them" But soon he pushed aside these thoughts and turned back to Silverfang. "So what can I call you?"

The girl rolled her eyes and said "If you'd let me talk for half a second I'd tell you!"

_You haven't said anything about your name in a minute! _Connor thought indignantly, but held his tongue and waited.

"You can call me Silverfang." The girl had said finally.

Connor had been forced to live with the girl for a month, until he could walk long distances again with the help of a crutch made by Silverfang. Not that he minded, Silverfang was a kind person and once she got used to Connor she was a good friend. Silver, as she insisted on being called casually, had whittled Connor's walking stick on the first day he was there. She took generally good care of Connor until he could walk again. He became very talkative during the first week, when he couldn't move at all. Silver just listened intently as Connor told her stories about where he was from, about his history, his dad, his adopted family, Anna, his adventures with the Outcasts. He then asked her to take him back to the castle after about 5 days, but she just replied by telling him there was no way in hell she was carrying him all the way out there.

Early one morning, about 8 days into Connor's healing, Silverfang told Connor of how she had shot the wolves with a homemade bow and arrows when she had seen them approaching Connor. "It was actually pretty awesome, I got the one lunging for you in midair, and the other couldn't find me. I hid in a tree because the idiot couldn't climb" She paused, then said "Wolves are difficult prey. You have to be more cautious"

_Gee, thanks for that wise input_ Connor thought, but just said "I cannot thank you enough. You have possibly saved more than my own life" and Silverfang looked at him strangely.

"You have a girlfriend back home?" she said questioningly

Connor gazed at the fire Silverfang had built to cook breakfast. "No, a sister. Well, not even technically a sister, we're not related by blood or anything but…" Connor tried to continue, but Silverfang cut him off.

If Silverfang had something on her mind, Connor had learned she was going to say it. "So how the hell is she your sister? Doesn't sound like a sister to me; are you sure she thinks of you as a brother? Sounds to me like you might be mistaken."

Connor glared at her. As he began to speak, his voice rose, as if he was angry at something "Well, seeing as we grew up together, we've lived in the same place for 7 years, and she risks getting in trouble for me on a regular basis. We've had sleepovers, snuck out of the castle, tried to hunt down her illusive sister, once she risked her life for me!" At this, Connor's voice broke and he seemed to calm down a little. "Her parents treat me as if I'm one of theirs, and they've paid for my education and my training. Even the sister, Elsa. She treats me as she treats her sister, Anna, who is the only one who can get a single word out of Elsa. I'm fairly certain that Anna and I are the only two to have talked to her in years! So yeah, yeah I'd say I'm part of the family."

Silverfang looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry"

Connor just grunted, lost in his memories of his "family"

"I didn't know they meant so much to you." Silverfang said "Is that what families do? Love each other with that kind of intensity?"

Connor looked up and saw tears shining in the girls eyes. She noticed he was looking and blinked, trying to hide her sorrow. But all she succeeded in doing was making the new tears she was producing fall from her eyes. Connor quickly remembered that Silverfang had grown up all alone, and had never felt the need to stand up for her family. _Well damn, aren't you an asshole tonight?_ He asked himself savagely as he rose, growling at the pain in his leg. He limped over to Silverfang, and put an arm around her.

"Look, I'm sorry." He said, "I… I just forget things, and I never think about what…" He wrapped his other arm around Silver, and the girl looked up at him.

"Don't be sorry" she whispered, and Connor gave her a hug.

"Hey, don't cry. Maybe when I get back to the castle, I can show you around. Introduce you to my 'family' in person.

Silverfang looked up and smiled weakly. She wiped her eyes, and said "Sure, but I'll hold you to that, ok?"

Connor laughed, "Well I'm not sure if they would even let you escape if you wanted to. I'm sure Anna is going to try and kill you with gratefulness, and you might even get a word or 2 of thanks from Elsa" He laughed again "but I wouldn't count on that"

Silverfang smiled too, and the pair sat by the fire late into the night, discussing the royal family.

After 20 days of living with Silverfang, Connor heard trumpets in the distance. Connor looked up in concern, the only time these trumpets were blown in Arondell were when someone important had died. He listened intently, shushing Silver when she began to ask him what was wrong.

_Please no, please no, please no_ Connor thought to himself despairingly. Connor had once stolen notes from an official trumpeter when he was bored, and had been astonished at his findings. He had barely gotten through the first 3 pages, which only mentioned deaths in the royal family. 1 long sad blow of the trumpets meant that the king or queen had died. One blow 30 seconds after the first blow meant that the king was dead, and 2 meant the queen was dead.

2 blows meant that both the King and Queen had died. The thought of 3 blows made him weak at the knees. 1 blow after the third blow would mean that Elsa was dead, 2 would mean that Anna was dead, and there was a third entry in the notes for the royal children, but he had almost been caught before he could read what it was. He had seen nothing but a glimpse of the first letter of whatever was written and a note beside it. It had looked like a C, or a D, or maybe a P, and the note read something like "Unoffical".

The trumpets blew 3 times.

Connor slowly sat down. Unable to comprehend what had happened he thought over the world in stunned stupidity. _3 blows. One of the sisters is dead_

Silverfang looked over at him with concern. "What's wrong Connor?" She asked with worry.

"th-the trumpets. Thr-three blows." Connor said, tears beginning to overflow from his eyes.

"So what!" Silverfang said, walking over to Connor. "What's it mean Connor!?"

"One of the sisters is dead." Connor whispered, and Silverfang knelt down and hugged him. "Oh no Connor, I'm so sorry!" Then she held tongue as the trumpets blew the identity of whoever was dead.

_One. _Connor thought as the first horn was blown, and considered what would happen if Elsa was dead. _I'll never get to see her, or make friends with her, or get to know her at all! I'll never know what makes her laugh, cry, smile, wh.._ Then he stopped and analyzed the emotions that always surfaced when he thought of Elsa. What little he knew of her, and from what Anna had told him she was the kindest person, always helping her with anything Anna needed. That hypothetical Elsa personality combined with her beauty had Connor literally falling head over heels. Almost any time Elsa had walked by Connor and Anna, Connor got a glazed look and would (he thought) discretely glance at Elsa every few seconds. Almost everyone had noticed, and Anna had been teasing him about how well Elsa had matured.

"Why, her beauty matches up to anyone _I've_ever seen. Maybe you should go try and talk to her." She said, with an evil grin on her face. Connor had been "sneaking" another glance at Elsa, and when he turned back to Anna there were large red spots on his cheeks and his ears burned. "S-shut up." He mumbled

Elsa herself had noticed, but she had decided not to change her actions at all, and to even shun Connor more than she had. _It's for his own good, and Anna's. _She thought, and yet there was something oddly attractive about him. Something in her wanted to at least give the strong-headed young man a chance, but she crushed this feeling under a barrage of _It's for his and Anna's own good _thoughts.

The King and Queen had noticed, and they both agreed that if Connor wanted to try his luck with Elsa, they would not interfere. "He's been nothing if not good to our family" the king had remarked when the queen had brought up the young boy's glances at their daughter.

Connor was shaken out of his memories when the trumpets call rang out for a second time. _Oh god no! _He thought. Then, full of anger, he jumped up. His rage and adrenaline allowed him to ignore the burning in his leg, and he called out to anything that might be listening "WHAT DID SHE DO! SHE WAS NOTHING BUT KIND! NOTHING!" He then collapsed in tears. His mind became a storm of anguish and pain, and he was swept away by it. Connor buried his head in his hands, crying unashamedly. His eyes eventually cleared of tears and he was aware of his surroundings he realized that he was half laying, half sitting, his chest was being held by Silverfang, who was cradling his head in her arms and singing to him quietly.

Connor took a deep shuddering breath, and leaned back into Silver's embrace. "So." She said. "I guess you were close to whomever the horn said is dead"

Connor felt tears well up again, and opened his mouth to respond when the horns rang out again. The first thought Connor had been relief. It didn't matter who was dead, Anna and Elsa and the King and the Queen were all alive. Outside of those people the only others who mattered was his father, and Connor could be relatively sure that he was ok. His father didn't do anything dangerous, he was simply a servant. Doing whatever was needed, wherever it was needed. But then curiosity sparked in his mind. He wiped his eyes and said to Silverfang "wait, what?"

Silverfang couldn't hold back a giggle. "What? You were devastated a second ago! Does the 3rd horn blast not matter to you?" she said

"Well, no. I- remember the family I told you about who I grew up with? That horn signaled the death of someone in the royal family." He explained the entire horn blows system to Silver. "… and the third horn blast I didn't get the chance to read. I glanced at it before I had to put the booklet back, and the name had like a C or D at the beginning. Or was it a P? Anyway, there was a note beside it, and I'm pretty sure it read Unoffical"

Silverfang looked down at Connor, a thoughtful expression on her face. "From what you've told me, this family thinks of you pretty highly right?"

Connor rolled his eyes "Yes! I think of them as my own extended family, and I hope that they think of me as the same."

Silverfang rolled her eyes back at him, then said "So are you sure that the 3rd horn blow wasn't for you?"

Connor laughed out loud "Nah! Don't be silly. The horns only blow for important people. I'm just a kid who hangs out with Anna."

Silverfang raised her eyebrows and tilted her head. "The way I hear it, you're family to them. I wouldn't be surprised!"

Connor smiled at her, "We'll ask Anna when we get home, huh?"

Silverfang smirked "Ok, and she'll confirm that I'm right? Because we both know, I'm always right"

Connor laughed and stood up to walk back into Silvers cave. "Oh yeah, and what about the time you wanted to put stinging nettle on my bite?"

Silver got an indignant look "Ok, it was a simple mistake! Besides, I don't have a fancy education like you do". Connor just laughed as the pair walked back into the cave.

Finally, 30 days into his living with Silverfang she called him to the front of the cave one foggy, but sunny morning. He hobbled over on the crutch that Silverfang had made for him, and stretched and yawned widely. "Ahhhh. Whazup?" he said drowsily.

"You just walked over to me by yourself, without stumbling or falling" Silverfang said with excitement growing over her face.

Connor, in his half awake state didn't comprehend what Silverfang was getting at. "Yeah, so? I've been walking for days."

Silverfang growled slightly "Yeah, but you did it alone!"

"Silverfang, was there a reason you woke me up at this ungodly hour?" Connor snapped more rudely than he would have liked. "Sorry, that was meaner than was needed. I'm tired, what do you need?"

Silverfang grinned and looked at him. "I think we should take a walk today. Where would you like to go?"

Connor smiled _Whelp. You can never keep Silverfang still_ "I don't care, wherever you'd like"

"Well, how about we make a visit to the castle?" Silverfang grinned

**Yay cliffhanger! How was this part? I'm not sure why I'm spending so much time with Silverfangs story, but I really enjoy her character. I love the reviews I get on this story, and all my other stories. I'm sitting at my computer at 8am, which is early for me, because I decided to check reviews on my phone and was like "Oh… People like my stuff… LET'S GO WRITE!" So please keep them coming, if you liked or disliked this story, let me know. Also, if you have a question/idea/recommendation/hatemail and a account, I'll PM you an answer/response/however I'd respond to hatemail if you review or PM me the question/idea/recommendation/hatemail. **

**Ok, 80% of credit goes to SilverfangXVincent. She's honestly my inspiration to continue writing, and she goes over my stories, transforming their awesomeness level to OVER 9,000! I also based Silverfang on her, if I haven't mentioned that before.**

**I talk way too much. Damn. Anyway, have a good day biscuits!**


	4. The Nightmare, Part 1

**Hello biscuits!**

**Not really much to say here, I was lying in bed, mind wandering and I thought up this. Originally this was going to be a part of a normal sized story, but I've decided to just post them every day because #YOLO. I have about 3 more done as of this moment, just some irrelevant information. (I have just finished shrugging to myself for the third time in a row) I plan to release one every day until I feel that the story is resolved, aaaand so yeah. By the by, Silverfang needed to concentrate on school for a week (understandable, first week back is HELL!) so if the story sucks, it's because I don't have my magical editor on my side.**

**Enjoy the story biscuits!**

The commander of the bandits stood in front of the royal throne, Anna being dragged away to his right, him holding a knife to Elsa's neck. Connor, who was covered in wounds after the fight, was surrounded by the motionless bodies of bandits. "Let them go!" Connor yelled, "You know I can kill your best men, surrender now and the rightful queen **might** give you a fair trial.

The man just laughed coldly. "I have all your loved ones; I believe I am in the position to demand surrender." He glanced at the door quickly, as if looking for something.

Connor laughed, despite the situation. The man had been glancing to the windows and doors frequently, and these short cracks in his calm demeanor betrayed his fear of Connor. Then, his head whipped to the side as he heard Anna scream, being dragged out a side door by the bandits. _He probably won't kill his only bargaining chip that easily. _Connor thought as he sprinted towards his unofficially adopted sister.

True to Connor's expectations of him, the commander only warned his troops and kept the knife resting against Elsa's neck. The troops were no match for the enraged Connor however, and they fell quickly.

"Get to safety!" He yelled. But before the small girl could do anything he felt a hand shaking his shoulder. Opening his eyes, his blurry vision could make out a shadow standing next to his bed. He automatically flipped the figure over his shoulder and onto the bed, where it would have trouble maneuvering, and then he rolled off the bed and focused on the figure. Embarrassment blossomed in his mind when he realized whom he had flipped. "Anna?" he asked meekly

"Yeah doofus. Check next time before you flip someone, huh?"

Connor blushed and Anna sat up on the bed and touched his cheek. "Are you ok Connor?"

He looked at the young girl, her worried face lit up with moonlight. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. It's just a nightmare I've been having."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Honestly, it's nothing Anna" he said, not wanting to scare the person he had seen as his sister since they were six.

Anna walked over to the window, looking out at the snow-covered trees. "It feels like you've become more and more distant Connor. You can trust me, you know that?"

Connor rushed to her side, and her open arms were soon filled with his large figure. "Anna, I trust you with my life. You know that!"

Anna sighed, and Connor continued. "Look, it's just a silly nightmare. If you must know, some bandit leader takes you and Elsa and threatens your lives."

Anna gasped. "Oh my goodness, that must be so scary!"

Connor smiled, "Not really, because I know I can beat them. The problem is, every time it's different, and every time I fear I won't be able to save both of you."

Anna didn't return the smile, and asked. "Have you… have you ever failed?"

Connor hugged Anna again. "I've always been able to get both of you, and even If I didn't, the times I have got you would far exceed the times I haven't. Besides, every time I have come close to failing, someone or something has waked me up."

Anna finally returned the smile, and finally hugged Connor back. "I'm sure that if someone did take over the castle, you'd be able to save Elsa and me."

Connor didn't mention it to Anna, but the dream bandits were becoming more and more inventive, and the past 5 times, they had snuck past Connor's guard and captured the girls. Not that they had ever escaped, but 3 times now Connor had been mortally wounded. It was almost like his mind was worrying about something, that his sub-conscious was afraid the body couldn't defend his loved ones. _Have I not proven myself enough times? What about the time in the caves with the guys, the wolves, the "Mountain Adventure" (_As it had become infamously known among the outcasts)_. I can defend everyone and myself perfectly fine, and besides. All of the Outcasts can and will fight, Anna is fast, and something about Elsa makes me think she has something up her sleeve._ Then he shook himself out of his thoughts and turned back to Anna. "I'm fine, go back to sleep."

Anna looked concerned, but obeyed without complaint. "'Night." She said and Connor rolled over, falling into a dreamless sleep within moments.

**This was actually as far as the day(night)dream got, but I kept on going because I like the idea. Funny thing, this was written in my school's library while I was supposed to be working. Thanks to my friend (who would prefer to be known as Daidius, because he's weird like that ^^) for helping with some of the grammar issues (I hate you David), and thanks to mah biscuits (is it ok if I call people that? For some reason I typed that one day as I was writing, and now it's habit) for sticking with Connor. Just a funny little idea I had one night, and now he's my favorite to write about. **

**Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow biscuits! Connor**

**NOTE: Connor is my actual name, and my friends make fun of me for it. Just so you know, this entire story is an ego trip (not really, Connor in the story is who Connor in real life wishes he was) Thanks for reading!**


	5. The Nightmare, Pt 2

**Hello!**

**Not really much to say here, I wrote this along with the first part, because again I thought the entire story would be one big story, not a bunch of little storys.**

**My school does a thing where kids can take a bus up to Stevens Pass, a snowboarding/ski(ing) mountain. It takes up the whole day, so you'll have to wait another day for the next bit. Sorry!**

**Enjoy the story biscuits.**

A few days later, the dream reoccurred. The bandit leader had snuck into the castle with a small force and had captured Anna and Elsa in their rooms. Connor snuck around the doorframe, poking his head out to assess the forces in the room. Then he heard a crunch, and his lifeless body fell to the floor, an arrow sticking out of his forehead. He heard a scream from Anna, and he woke up with a start.

His first thought was _Is Anna ok? _Then he shook himself. _Of course she's ok, it was a dream, idiot. _But he couldn't get the image of Anna, kneeling with a crossbow pressed against her head, out of his mind. Finally, he jumped out of his bed and pulled on some socks.

He crept up the stairs as quietly as he could, not wanting to wake the girls, and not wanting anyone to know what he was up to. Suddenly, déjà vu hit him as he realized he was doing the exact same thing as he did in the dream. _Maybe it's sharpening my combat skills._ He thought with a smile, and quietly opened Anna's door. Her shadowy figure was leaning against the wall of her window. It looked like she had fallen asleep sitting on her large windowsill. Connor smiled, and as he closed the door Anna stirred. "Hello?" She murmured

"Hey, it's just me. I'll leave you alone now." Connor smiled

But Anna stumbled to her feet, shaking her strawberry hair. "Hey, no, it's fine. What's up?"

Connor frowned and shook his head, remembering the sickening crunch of the arrow as it penetrated his skull. "I-it's nothing." He said

Anna could immediately detect his lie. "Connor" she said in a warning voice, which was enough to break Connor immediately.

"Ok, ok. I-I was having that nightmare again…"

Anna looked shocked "You mean the nightmare you had when we were sleeping over?!"

"Yeah, that one. Why?"

"I thought it would be a one time thing! Connor, if you're having a reoccurring nightmare you need to come tell me, EVERY TIME!

"What?" Connor laughed. "Anna, it's just a silly nightmare."

Anna gave him a raised eyebrow. "Then why did you come to my room?"

"I was going to Elsa's next!" Connor protested

Anna gasped. "Connor! What happened?!"

Connor shuddered "I… they got me, in the dream." He said, trying to make it sound like no big deal, but Anna wasn't having any of it.

"Connor, you need to come to me. From now on, promise." Anna said grabbing his shoulder.

"Why should I bother you with my stupid dreams?" Connor said "It's literally nothing worth…" but Anna cut him off.

"Connor, remember? How you're my brother in everything but blood? I don't care how little it seems to matter, you come directly to me!"

Connor hugged the girl. Being a princess, being a sister to Elsa, caring about every person of the staff, helping Connor on his adventures, and finding time to just read or play with Connor. _All that on her plate and she still wants my problems _"Thanks Anna" he mumbled into her strawberry hair, breathing in her unique scent.

Anna grinned, and punched Connor on the shoulder. "You still haven't promised!" she exclaimed.

"Fine, fine." Next time I get the nightmare I'll go to you, happy?"

Anna squeaked a reply, then yawned. "Ok, I'm heading back to bed now. K?"

"Night AnnaBell." He said, and Anna grinned. The nickname had come around two weeks ago, when Connor had snuck a cowbell around Anna's neck as she slept, locking it with a key only he had access to. The girl hadn't been able to get the chain off, and had to go around with the bell announcing her arrival everywhere he went until Connor took pity on her and gave her the key.

Anna shut the door, and Connor took a deep breath to calm his nerves. _They're fine. Everyone's fine._ He rolled his eyes and took a cautious step towards Elsa's room, unable to calm down until he could confirm she was ok as well. He pressed his ear against the door, but couldn't hear any breathing. _Oh shit. She'll kill you if she catches you! _He thought as he considered about his next move. _You wont be able to sleep until you do. _A voice in his head warned him _Besides, what if something's not ok? What if she's in trouble?_ The thought of Elsa in danger was enough to almost make his blood boil, and he immediately pulled out his lock picking kit and quickly picked the lock.

He peeked around the corner, hoping to confirm Elsa's health without going inside. Unfortunately, he was unable to tell if the pile on the bed was a young woman or blankets. "Elsa." He called quietly. "If you're in there, it's just me. I… it's a long story." When no reply was forthcoming, he crept to Elsa's bed. Then, he breathed a huge, but silent sigh of relief when he could see that the girl was lying peacefully on her side. "Oh damn Elsa." He said to the sleeping girl "I keep having these nightmares, and you and Anna, and there are these bandits that keep on capturing Anna and you, and I can stop them, but it's getting harder, and it's just a dream but it scares me." He took a deep breath, and continued. "Anna…" he paused and thought for a moment "Anna is the closest thing to a sister that I ever got. The Outcasts are like a group of brothers to me, but they're rough. Anna is kind, and she's always worrying about other people's problems, and she's pretty much everything I want to be. And, well…" Connor paused, peering at the girl. She seemed to be sleeping, and upon closer examination her face was devoid of any emotion, almost a sure sign that someone was asleep and one of the hardest things to fake. "Well, I love you Elsa. As a sister, but you're beautiful and Anna's stories make you one of the kindest people ever. Always being, well, a big sister. Plus, she tells me that you love to cook, and I absolutely adore cooking! Maybe one day, we can cook together." He sighed, glad that the girl was asleep. _You sound like a lovesick teenager!_ He snapped at himself, but then barely kept control of himself when he realized he WAS a lovesick teenager. "I just wish that you would open up a little, and maybe I could get to know you. Just a little?" He looked at the girl lying before him, and with a burst of sudden courage, leaned over and planted a kiss on the girl's cheek. Then he sighed. "I love you Elsa. I hope some part of you knows that." Then he quietly walked out of the room.

Elsa rolled over, her mind racing. The boy, _Young man now _she corrected herself, the young boy had all but confessed that he loved Elsa. _Nononono! It was hard enough ignoring him, now I have to know that he loves me back?!_ She thought, but then, _woah woah woah woah. Hold on a moment. Loves me back?! _She growled at herself, _shit! You can't love him; you'll only end up hurting him!_ A small wind began to pick up, and light snow began to fall. Elsa spent the rest of the night trying to subdue her normally very cooperative emotions.

**Ummm. Yeah. Still not much to say. There's some of the ConnorXElsa I talked about, the problem is as a character I'm actually terrible at writing her and she NEVER LEAVES HER FREAKING ROOM! How am I supposed to make a romance with a closed door?! (I'm kidding, I love trying to write her character)**

**As usual, lots of credit to Silverfang. I would have given up on this fic, if she hadn't told me it was a good idea. I thought it was terrible (and I'm still pretty sure it is) but yeah, she obviously succeeded in convincing me to write it ^^**

**So, thanks for reading! See you in 2 days. Connor.**


	6. The Nightmare, Pt 3

**Hello!**

**Umm, still not much to say here. I'm sorry about promising daily updates, and then immediately breaking that promise. My schedule is too unpredictable for that, so I'll just get updates out as fast as I can. My excuse this time is that I went halfway across the state to visit relatives. Anyway, I'm back and I'm gonna be writing again.**

**Enjoy the story Biscuits!**

Connor threw a small piece of toast at Anna, and then looked innocently out the window as she threw a glare at him. "Connor, are you still throwing food?"

"Noooo!" Connor said, exaggerating the word. "You know me Anna, no fun at all."

Anna rolled her eyes, and then threw a spoonful of oatmeal at him. Anna and Connor were sitting at the long table, across from each other for best throwing range.

Suddenly, a commotion sounded from the throne room where the King and Queen were sitting. "Oooh, let's go see what's up!" Connor said excitedly. But a slight pit of worry was forming in his stomach. _I swear, any bandits who try their luck with deeply regret it. _

Anna, to Connor's exasperation, rolled her eyes. "Dude, mom and dad are the _rulers_ of the kingdom. If something wasn't going on, _then_ I'd be worried.

Connor grinned, already halfway out the door. "Well, I'm heading there. BYE!"

Connor ran out the door, and Anna fidgeted in her seat. _I'll call your bluff, Connor_. Two minutes passed, but Connor didn't return. Finally Anna jumped out of her seat and ran out the door. Connor was leaning inside the doorframe, the door itself cracked slightly, listening intently.

He heard Anna's approach, but instead of smiling or greeting her, he shushed her and continued listening. _What's going on? _Anna thought, and listened to the conversation going on inside. From what she could gather from the conversation, a small gang, less than 25 bandits had formed at the wall and were trying to breach. The messenger carrying the message had actually laughed when he had named their intention. "There's no way they could ever breach, your majesties. I have no idea what they might be thinking."

Anna turned to Connor, expecting a smile or a joke. What she wasn't expecting, however, was the look of terror that was on his face. "Connor" she said with an uncertain laugh "Are you ok?"

Connor spun away from the door, speedily walking back to the table where the pair had been peacefully eating a few moments ago. Connor turned the corner into the room, and Anna passed the threshold of the room just in time to see him grab his sword. "Connor!" Anna walked up to him and grabbed his shoulder. "Connor! Talk to me!"

Connor growled. "Anna, there is no way that bandits are allowed anywhere near this castle."

Anna rolled her eyes, concern filling her heart. "Connor, is this about the nightmare?! You're seriously going to risk your life on a stupid _nightmare_?!

Connor shook free of Anna's grasp. "You obviously don't get it." He attempted to walk out the door, but Anna stood in the door. Connor easily picked her up and set her gently to the side, but she grabbed onto his leg. "Connor! Explain to me what is going on!"

Connor spun around, lifted Anna to her feet, and brought her face to face with him. "Anna, you aren't getting these nightmares! You don't get it. Every time, they get a little more realistic, and the bandits are getting you every time! If there is any, _any_ chance that they're a warning from whatever I have to protect you. Do you know what I would do if you died? What I would do if mom or dad died!" he paused, and whispered "if Elsa died?"

Anna hugged him, and was surprised to feel the teen trembling. He allowed the hug for a moment, and then pulled away. "Connor!" she called, and he turned.  
"You can't stop me, Anna."

She sighed, and then said "I know Connor. You're a stubborn bastard who won't listen to anyone. Just, stay safe ok? Wiol pomnuria ilian"

Connor grinned, "You remembered!" That was a saying from one of Connor's favorite books, one that had made its own language. Connor had thought that his long winded talks about the language had gone unnoticed, but apparently Anna cared more than he thought.

Anna smiled, "Atra du everinya ono varda."

Connor twisted his arm around his heart, and replied, "I promise Anna-elda."

Anna paused, biting her lip. "Crap, I don't know that one." Connor smiled but before Anna could ask what he meant, he ran off, towards the main gates, and the battle raging outside.

An hour later, Connor returned to the castle. Bloodied slightly, he had a gash in his shoulder and scratches all over his body. He was however, happier than when he had left.

Anna said nothing about how he had left, and the King, Queen, and Elsa had no idea he had been out there. Connor kept away from them until he got his shoulder patched up, then he just hid the injury until it healed.

**Ok, I honestly had no idea how to finish this part. THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I GET WRITERS BLOCK. Anyway, aside from the last part I enjoyed writing this chapter. It was written during a "study time", so I don't know if it's any good (it's not) but I hope you liked it anyway ^^**

**Have a good day/night Biscuits!**


	7. The Nightmare, pt 4

**Hello Biscuits!**

**Still not much to say here, I'm not a very interesting person. Thanks if you're still reading my story, it's not all that great but hey, whatever.**

**Also, thanks to Yaw for writing me about my story often. I'm lucky to get 1 review on a chapter, and he's reviewed 2 chapters in a row. It really does mean a lot. Although I can't ask him directly, I'll ask here. Could you re-explain your story suggestion? I couldn't find nadir in the dictionary (of the book) and I don't understand the entire idea. Oh, and about your fluffy comment? This chapter isn't what it looks like, I wouldn't have the guts to actually write this chapter, if not for my MASTER PLAN *evil laugh***

**So, without further ado(is that the right word?) Enjoy the story biscuits.**

"Give up!" The commander of the bandits yelled. "It's over Connor, let us walk away and I promise nothing will happen to your beloved sisters." The man poked his head over the overturned table, his sole companion holding a knife to Anna's throat, he himself holding a crossbow to Elsa's head. Elsa's fingers were broken from when the men crushed her hand every time she attempted to use her powers.

The five people were standing in the ruined remains of the main dining room. The bandits had stormed in during a small feast with the "family", which consisted of Connor, Elsa, Anna, Silverfang, and Luke. Luke had immediately gone down; an arrow to the throat as he had ran back into the hall, trying to warn the others.

Connor and Silverfang had leapt to their feet the second Luke hit the ground, but before they could gather anything the bandits engaged them. It was a little hard for Connor, seeing as he was dodging blades at the moment, but he did a quick combat assessment on the attacking forces and noticed that most of them were undertrained. However, whoever had sent this attack focused on quantity, not quality. There were at least 30 bodies fighting in the room, and anyone with any skill was leading. This meant that a kill on a commander would send a small group into disarray, not the entire force. However, Connor noticed one man, short hair, tall, and handsome. This man was standing away from the fighters, but before Connor could think about it more a bandit caught him in the shoulder. Connor yelled with rage and cut at the man, but was blocked by an upraised shield.

Silverfang had eventually been dragged down by her hair after killing at least 10 bandits. Connor had been forced to make a desperate lunge for her, the invading force thought the battle was over and had stopped fighting. But Connor was just in time to see her neck split open by a large butcher knife as the hostage taker panicked at the sight of Connor sprinting at him. Connor had dispatched the man, but it was too late for Silver. She died in his arms.

Now Connor, filled with rage and grief, was forced back by the fighters. Eventually, he killed the remaining bandits, many people called him the greatest swordsman to ever walk Arondell. But by then the strange man had Elsa and Anna hostage. Too late Connor realized that the man was the bandit commander.

Now, with his sister with knives to their throats he was forced to make a decision.

He sighed and dropped his head. He threw his sword to the ground and pulled out his crossbow, ready to drop it too.

"NO!" Anna screamed. "Kill this son of a bitch Connor!"

Connor looked at her, directly into her eyes. He didn't need his body reading skills to see, both of the girls he saw as his sisters were terrified. "No, Anna. I swore to your parents I would protect you, and…" he paused and looked at the floor, then looked up and stared at Elsa "Elsa, I love you."

Tears were streaming down the normally stony face of Elsa. "I-I love you too Connor. I always did, and i…" she was cut off by the bandit leader yanking on her hair, exposing her throat.  
"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!" Connor yelled taking a step forward.

The man licked his lips nervously. "Then let us walk" He said.

Connor threw his crossbow against the ground, unintentionally breaking it. Then he stepped away from the door and spat "Fine, but if you hurt one hair on their heads…"

"NO!" Anna screamed "KILL HIM! YOU COWARD! KILL HIM!"

Connor flinched, as if he had been struck. "Anna, I can't lose you. I can't lose you or Elsa, and I won't risk it." Anna kept screaming at him, about how stubborn he was, how stupid he was, anything to make him angry enough to kill the men dragging herself and her sister away. But Connor just looked at them with a broken expression. _That's it. I lost_ he thought. _Everyone I held dear, taken away in a heartbeat._

The Commander stopped at the door. "Keep going" he said to the man holding Anna "We can have some… _fun_ with these two before we ransom them." He deliberately looked at Connor as he said this, enjoying the flare of pure rage and helplessness that flashed in his eyes. "So, you lost. I told you, I always win."

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" Connor screamed, his fear and helplessness overcoming him

The man laughed. "I want to hurt you, in any way I can. Seems like you truly love this girl." He said dragging the tip of the blade along her neck. Elsa growled and, ignoring the pain, formed a ice spike in her hand, only to have it crushed under the man's boot. Elsa screamed as her already broken fingers crunched even further.

Connor half lunged at the man, remembering that Elsa's life was in danger but encountering an overwhelming need to help Elsa.

"Ah ah ah!" the man said, pressing the knife against Elsa's neck harder. "You know, I've been thinking. The way to hurt you best, I couldn't figure it out. But I think I get it now. There _is _no way to hurt you. You're too strong, too experienced. So I think I'll make you miserable by… killing your love? Letting you live with the knowledge that you weren't good enough to save her."

Connor's stomach and heart hit the ground. "no…" he said quietly, in a desperate voice. "No, PLEASE!"

The man laughed. "Say goodbye Elsa, goodbye to the man who wasn't good enough." Connor began walking towards the man, but slowly. As if he couldn't believe the situation.

Elsa looked at him with tear filled eyes. A sudden realization that this was her end overcame her, and everything she had always wanted to say came spilling out. "Connor, you were good enough. You were always good enough; I couldn't come out of my room to protect you. Protect you from the monster I am."

The man smiled. He truly enjoyed watching this possible young couples' hearts break. Ever since he was a child, he had enjoyed dominating and bullying others. But he had been smart, and joined the bandits descreately. He was worshiped as a genius among bandits, and the best commander ever. And yet, a small part of him regretted having to break this young man. He showed promise in fighting and commanding, despite the lies he had grown up with in the castle. _Alas, we cannot save everyone in this war._ The man thought, and remembered his young apprentice. _Remember when…_ his remembering was cut off as Elsa began talking again.

"Whenever Anna came to the door, I could ignore her. Tell myself that it was all for her own good. But when you came to the door, when you would talk to me quietly. It was different. You never pressed me to open up, you never asked me to come out. You just wanted to talk."

She grunted as her hair was yanked back roughly, exposing her pale neck. The man placed the tip of the knife against her pale throat. Taking a rasping breath, as her neck was yanked back so far it was hard to breathe, she whispered. "I love you Connor."

This was the moment Connor lunged. Everything happened in slow motion. His feet left the ground, the man's eyes widened with fear, and Connor was close, close enough to stab the man through his light chest armor with a shard of glass he had picked up.

But he wasn't close enough to stop the blade from running across Elsa's neck, carving a valley of blood across her beautiful neck. The man crumpled, blood gushing from the stab wound directly to his black heart. But all Connor could see was Elsa's broken form. The strangely clear blood that Elsa had always had, the bubbling blood around her neck as she attempted to breath. The last thing Connor remembered was falling, falling through eternity, through reality. What was real, what could be real, now that Anna was gone, and Elsa killed?

_I guess you weren't good enough_

**AhhhhhhH! Cliffhanger! Oh my god, that was a lot better than I expected it to be 3**

**I love writing this, so yeah. I'm still terrible at writing, no matter how much I love it. But I guess I'm writing this more for myself, and if you people like it too, well than it's just a bonus that other people get happiness.**

**Thanks to Silverfang, as usual. She's extremely busy, and has a personal problem she's dealing with right now (Sorry Silver, *hug*) so if there's a noticeable decrease in my stories quality, it's because she hasn't been reviewing for me. She still inspires me every day, and is a kind and wonderful person. Always there to talk to if I've had a hard day, even though her days are plenty hard as they are. I simply cannot thank her enough.**

**Finally, to Yaw. Elrun ono. I would elaborate, but the language isn't extensive enough yet ^^**

**And finally, thanks to everyone who reviews. As I've said before, you're who keeps me posting my storys. Reading reviews always puts a smile on my face, and it's also what keeps me writing at a reasonable pace. If not for your influence, combined with Silverfangs, I would probably be playing Mass Effect right now!**

**Thanks again, everyone. Have a good day/night biscuits!**


	8. The Nightmare Pt 5

**Sorry about the wait for this chapter. World of Warcraft sunk it's talons into me, and now I play it for a lot of my (limited) free time. Anyway, I hope to be typing more often but again, World of Warcraft ^^.**

**Enjoy the story biscuits ^^**

Before Connor's eyes even opened, his body was attempting to get him out of his bed and into a combat ready stance. Unfortunately for him, the subconscious isn't that great at small details, like position of a blanket. His feet tangled in the blanket as he leapt up and he tripped off of his bed; his head slamming into the stone floor.

He ignored the pain and shot out of his room like a bolt from a crossbow. "ELSA!" He yelled, sprinting into the main hallway towards the stairs. Connor lived on the bottom floor, while the girls lived on the second. Connor, in his still half asleep state, stumbled and hit his head again on the wooden steps. _Aww, shit. I'm gonna pay for this later_. He thought, but for now all he could focus on was getting to Elsa and Anna. He scrambled to his feet and yelled again "ELSA!"

By now other people were waking up in the castle. Anna rubbed her eyes sleepily and sat up. "Whatsgoingon?" she mumbled. Then she heard a loud **THUNK** on what sounded like the wooden stairs leading to the second floor, and a yell. "ELSA!" Her legs automatically swung off the edge of the bed before her mind had finished registering the sound, and she opened her door to see Connor running like a madman down the hallway.

Elsa had also heard the sound, but unlike the other two she was slightly calmer. She didn't freak out and run to the door, but in her newly awakened consciousness there was no problem with opening her door to see what the problem was. She slowly walked towards the door, and then jumped as she too heard a loud **THUNK** on the stairs, and then an all too familiar voice yelled "ELSA!" _Oh jeez _Elsa thought. Right now she was a little confused about Connor. It was no secret that the young man liked her, and wanted to have a relationship with her; but it was also no secret that Elsa just wanted to stay in her room at a distance from the world. Unfortunately for this desire, a new desire had surfaced. A desire to maybe (just MAYBE!) have a relationship with another human. Anna was difficult to ignore, with her pleading for Elsa to come out and her begging that had eventually just turned into weekly reports as the years went by.

But Connor was difficult to ignore for another reason. He made visits much less often, and he never asked Elsa to come out. He would do nothing but chat. Chat or come for advice. Whenever he would fight with Anna, he learned that going to Elsa's door and talking (to himself) would help clear his mind and figure out what to do. The words "Come out Elsa" had only crossed his lips once, and that had been on the worst day of his life; of any of their lives. (Story about that to come soon)

Connor, sprinting down the hall, was suddenly stopped by a guard. Connor rolled his eyes, but didn't try to push by. He knew how this must look, the lovesick teenager sprinting towards the subject of his emotion. He looked at the man and realized it was Rohadan, a man who was the entire reason Connor was skilled with a crossbow. Rohadan was the only person on the crossbow range who believed that Connor had any chance at learning anything. He had been 9, and barely strong enough to cock a crossbow. People would scoff and laugh openly at him, saying how he was barely a baby. When Connor had gone to the range himself to attempt to learn, Rohadan had quietly watched him shoot one bolt, then tapped him on the shoulder and gave him a few pointers. From then on, the man had been one of Connors favorite people, and Connor had become something of an apprentice to the military archer.

Connor looked at the man, a desperate gleam in his eye. "Come on Roha, you gotta let me get to Elsa. I swear it's important."

The man looked at Connor. Almost everyone liked him and Rohadan had more than a little bit of affection for the young boy. He was hard working on the ranges, always trained hard, and could fight the best of them and win. He reluctantly raised his weapon and Connor took off again. "I'm expecting a full explanation later!" He yelled at Connor's retreating back.

Connor arrived at Elsa's door just in time to see her blearily open her door. "What do you want?" she said, her diction clear and crisp. Her eyes widened as Connor threw himself at her for a giant hug. She almost **never** had personal contact, and she was shocked to suddenly be in such an intimate embrace with someone after years and years of isolation. _Even if it is a little nice. _The thought raced around her mind, doing laps around the central "stay in your room, no personal contact" idea.

"Oh my god, I'm so glad you're ok. I mean it was just a dream but god damn." Connor murmured in her ear, and that was what pushed her over the edge. It was just so damn** seductive!** The way he was so concerned about her, a large bruise was already forming on his forehead and he had come yelling around the castle thanks to a **dream!** He had to leave, or else Elsa might not ever be able to shut the door again.

Connor yelped with surprise as he was shoved backwards, out of the room, and landed of his butt on the opposite side of the hall. He hadn't expected Elsa to let him stay with her all night, but he was expected (hoped?) for maybe a return hug or maybe even a few words of comfort. He turned around and let his back slam against the wall. _Gaaaaad dang it_ he thought tiredly as he rubbed his face. _Why are these nightmares happening to me?!_ Then he felt a hand on his shoulder, an outreached arm connected to a shoulder, with strawberry blond hair flowing over it. "You ok?" his sister murmured, concern on her face.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Connor replied, but Anna knew something was wrong. "Connor, are you still having those nightmares?" Anna asked. She was expecting a denial, or maybe an "it's nothing". What she wasn't expecting was for Connor to rest his arms and head on his knees and take a deep, shuddering breath.

"Anna, I don't know what's real anymore." He said, and he had never sounded so miserable in his life before. "Is this a dream? Are bandits going to kill you at any moment?! I can't live like this, in constant suspense about if I'm dreaming!" he sighed, then brushed her arm off and stood up. He unsheathed his sword, and Anna glanced at it without fear. She knew her brother wouldn't hurt her. "So, what…" she began, but Connor cut her off.

"Go to bed Anna. This is my problem and I have to sort it out by myself." Connor growled

Anna wasn't having any of that. "Umm, yeah. No. What if you go psycho bonkers and kill everyone in the castle? Screaming your head off about bandits?"

Connor laughed, although the last thing on his mind was humor. "Anna, I promise. I'll do my best not to do that. But what good is you falling asleep out here going to do? I'm gonna guard your rooms tonight, I can't sleep anyway. Knowing you, you'll be asleep in 15 minutes." He grinned as Anna opened her mouth indignantly. _Probably going to say that she wouldn't fall asleep, I wouldn't be surprised. _He thought, and cut her off again. "No Anna, you sleep. This is something I need to deal with."

Anna rolled her eyes, but then like the loving sister that she was she kissed Connor on the cheek, hugged him, murmured a quick "It'll be ok" into his ear, and went back to her bed. But she just lay on her bed, right now the only thing on her mind was Connor's wild look, and he was never seen without his weapons on and some form of light armor. Suddenly, a thought drifted into her mind. She tried to chase it out, but it evaded her grasp, seemingly teasing her. It pestered her into her dreams, where strange men attacked a defenceless Connor. All the while, she could hear her own voice yelling at her _What if he is going insane?_

**I'm still not interesting. Thanks for still reading my story though, but I have a quick question. Why are you following my story? It's absolutely no good, but every day after I upload a new story I get emails saying people are following Connor. I cannot understand why you would waste your time on my stuff when there's actually good stories out there.**

**Anyway, have a good night biscuits. ^^**


End file.
